Bones and bony structures are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses in bony structures have numerous potential causes, including degenerative diseases, tumors, fractures, and dislocations. Advances in medicine and engineering have provided doctors with a plurality of devices and techniques for alleviating or curing these weaknesses.
In some cases, the spinal column requires additional support in order to address such weaknesses. One technique for providing support is to insert a spacer between adjacent vertebrae. Preparation of the intervertebral disc space includes maneuvering a cutting tool within a small space. The foregoing and other diseases may benefit from the removal or shaping of body tissue through a minimal incision, for example in a laparoscopic procedure, where the tool must be sufficiently small to pass through a small opening in the body. Once access to the intervertebral space is attained a spacer is inserted into the intervertebral space.